Sembrando libertad
by Sugydp
Summary: sexto año en Hogwarts, todo normal, hasta que cierta chica viene a remecer la escuela con sus costumbres.
1. Default Chapter

¿Saben qué? Realmente no me gusta esto de volver al colegio. Aunque en realidad no vuelvo, si no que voy. Gracias al trabajo de mi padre en el ministerio, me vi obligada a viajar con mi familia por muchos años. El lugar en que más tiempo estuve fue en París, por varios años. La cosa es que, gracias a eso perdí mi ingreso al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
Sí, adivinaron. Soy bruja. Lo frustrante, que perdí varios años en el colegio. Por suerte, hice varios cursos en otros lugares pero el año anterior fue sabático para mí, así que este año tengo que hacer sexto año. Eso quiere decir que voy a ir con gente un año menor que yo. Todo gracias a que Dumbledore me conoce desde pequeña y me ve como su hija, por eso me dejó entrar a Hogwarts.  
  
Aunque piensen que debería ser una bruja como corresponde, me crié como muggle. Me enteré del trabajo de mi padre y todo lo relacionado al mundo mágico a los 10 años. Porque mi padre pensaba que, como buena niña, no iba a ser capaz de guardar el secreto y decir eso en un vecindario muggle no es bueno. Ahí está la explicación de mi afición por la música muggle, el PC y otras cosas más.  
  
Llegué a la estación King Cross diez minutos antes de las 11 y era un caos. Por suerte encontré un compartimiento vacío. Realmente no estoy de animo para conversar con alguien. Esto de irme al colegio no me causa mucha gracia. Saqué una revista de esas que mi madre jura que yo leo, de esas de adolescentes.¡ Vamos! Mi cerebro da para más. El tren se empezó a mover, así que encendí mi Discman. En estos instantes doy gracias que mi padre me comprende y hechiza mis cosas para que funcionen en cualquier lado.  
  
Creo que pasaron un par de horas desde eso hasta que entró la chica esa. Tenía el pelo castaño y muy enredado, a mi madre le hubiera dado un ataque ahí mismo.  
  
- ¿Me puedo sentar acá?- me pregunt

- Sí, el vagón no es de nadie.

- Gracias. Soy Hermione Granger

- Ravyn Pratt.

- ¿Eres nueva?

- Si

- ¿A que año vas a entrar?

- A sexto.

- Yo voy en sexto. ¿ Por qué entras a sexto? Si se puede saber, claro.

- Por asuntos del trabajo de mis padres hice varios cursos en otros países en vez de acá, pero el año pasado no entré al colegio, así que me atrasé un año. Debería ir a séptimo, pero me dejaron en sexto

- Ah, ya veo.

- Veo que todo el mundo anda con sus amigos.- comenté al ver pasar a un par de chicos corriendo- ¿ Y tú?

- Están en otro vagón, se reunió el equipo de Quidditch y realmente no me interesa estar allí.

- ¿ Y cómo son?

- Uno es un chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules, se llama Ron Weasley. El otro es de pelo negro, ojos verdes, no muy alto. Es Harry Potter.

- ¿ _EL_ Harry Potter?

- Si

- Guau.

- Jajaja, no te preocupes. Una vez que lo conozcas verás que el la persona más normal del mundo.  
  
Y así continuó el viaje. Hermione y yo nos fuimos conversando de muchas cosas. Me explicó unas cuantas cosas del colegio, todo el asunto de las casas y eso. Dijo que de verdad le gustaría que yo quedara en Gryffindor, dijo algo de ser buen material para eso. Después charlamos de cosas muggles, ya que ella es hija de muggles. Es agradable. Y al parecer muy responsable.  
  
Pronto dos chicos se asomaron al interior del vagón. Gracias a la descripción de Hermione, acerté a que eran sus amigos.  
  
- Hola- dijo el pelirrojo.

- Hola- le respondí.

- Ravyn, él es Ron Weasley y él es Harry Potter.

- Mucho gusto. Ravyn Pratt.

- ¿ A que curso vienes?- preguntó Harry.

- Hermione, hazme el favor y explícales, mientras guardo esto.  
  
Me dedique a guardar mi discman, mientras ella les explicaba mi situación. De verdad no quería repetir la historia de nuevo. Rápidamente pasamos a otros temas, como el asunto del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el campeonato de Quidditch, y de vuelta al asunto de las casas. Yo más que nada me dedique a escucharlos, mucho no podía opinar.  
  
Cuando el tren disminuyó la marcha, los chicos y yo comenzamos a alistarnos. Una vez abajo, ellos se fueron a unas carrozas, pero a mí me llamó un gigante, no, un semigigante con una linterna. Harry me dijo que fuera tranquila, que era Hagrid, el guardabosques del colegio y que estaría bien. Los chicos se alejaron con un _"nos vemos adentro"._ De allí nos hizo caminar a los demás niños y a mí un poco, y luego nos subimos a unos botes. Al rato pude ver el castillo. Me quedé sin palabras. De un minuto a otro me tuve que bajar del bote, seguir caminando y entramos al castillo. En la puerta del comedor nos esperaba esa señora McGonagall, la conozco por mi familia también.  
  
- Muy bien, están todos.- y de allí soltó su discurso acerca de las casas y todo eso- Señorita Pratt, usted será sorteada primero.  
  
Entramos al gran salón. Guau. No hay otra manera de describirlo. Me habían hablado de él, pero siempre creí que estaban exagerando. Ja, y yo que creía conocer la opulencia. Mientras caminaba divise a Harry, Hermione y Ron. Conversaban con otra gente, pero me vieron y me dirigieron una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
- Muy bien, comencemos con la selección. – dijo la Profesora McGonagall- Ravyn Pratt.  
  
Me acerque y me senté en ese taburete, me colocaron ese sombrero, que yo pensé que me iba a tapar los ojos, pero no lo hizo. Lo cual me produjo una ansiedad ya que veía como todo el mundo me observaba. Pero mi mirada se detuvo en cierto chico. Era rubio y de ojos grises. _"Definitivamente, hay que averiguar quien es"_ me dije. En realidad, pensé muchas cosas mientras ese sombrero me hablaba. La cosa es que pegue un salto cuando grito:  
  
- ¡¡¡Gryffindor!!!  
  
Me levanté y fui donde Hermione y los muchachos. Me recibieron con abrazos y mucha parafernalia. Me senté e inmediatamente comenzaron las presentaciones.  
  
- Dean Thomas- se presentó un muchacho que estaba al lado de Harry.

- Seamus Finnigan

- Parvati Patil

- Lavender Brown.

- Ginny Weasley- la pequeña pelirroja fue la ultima en presentarse.

- Es mi hermana- dijo Ron. Lo miré con cara de que lo que había dicho no podía ser más obvio, logrando una carcajada de parte de Harry.  
  
Una vez que comenzó el banquete fui feliz, de verdad estaba famélica. Mucho no conversamos, tal vez por que todos estaban en mi mismo estado. Pronto se acabó la cena y como consecuencia de esta, el sueño me estaba golpeando fuertemente. Salí del gran salón siguiendo a los muchachos, no sin antes mirar por sobre mi hombro el comedor, y unos ojos grises que me seguían mirando.  
  
Subimos a la torre, Hermione me insistió en que me aprendiera bien la contraseña. Díganme que recordar "Cattuli viride" es difícil. Entre a lo que llamaban la sala común. Era enorme, y muy linda. Seguí a Hermione por las escaleras.  
  
- Esta es tu cama, al lado de la mía- me dijo.

- Genial. Creo que la voy a inaugurar ahora mismo

- Yo también, estoy muerta.  
  
Después de ponerme un pantalón y una camiseta vieja me metí en la cama. Hermione apagó la luz y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber puesto la cabeza en la almohada. Me quede dormida de inmediato.


	2. Mr Personality

**_Disclaimer:_** el mundo donde se desarrolla mi querida historia y los personajes, con obvias excepciones, NO SON MIOS. Son de JK Rowling y de toda la gente que posee derechos sobre ellos. Yo solo los uso un ratito.

**CAPITULO 2: Mr Personality** ****  
  
Desperté y de verdad no quería levantarme, pero Hermione me obligó. La miré con mi mejor cara y partí al baño. La volví a ver en la sala común, sentada con Harry.  
  
- Buenos días- me dijo él 

- Ahora sólo nos falta Ron – comentó Hermione  
  
Me senté junto con ellos, y al par de minutos apareció Ron. Estaba despeinado y creo que tenía tanto sueño como yo. Probablemente la ingesta de azúcar me despertar  
  
Llegué al comedor con mejor cara. Los chicos venían discutiendo acerca del los horarios. Me senté y de la nada Hermione me pasa un papel que si no es por mis reflejos cae directamente en mi plato de cereales. Era el horario. Teníamos Transformaciones.  
  
Terminado el desayuno los chicos fueron a buscar sus pergaminos y libros, yo me quede en el comedor, pues tenía un cuaderno y un lápiz. Los muggles no tendrán poderes, pero si saben crear objetos útiles.  
  
Salí del comedor pensando en que mi e-mail estaría saturado, que cuando reaccioné estaba a punto de chocar con alguien. Alcancé a evitarlo en gran parte, pero aún así mi hombro chocó con el de él. Era el rubio que me miró anoche.  
  
- Gryffindor tenía que ser para andar estorbando.- dirigió una sonrisa y una mirada cínica

- Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema conmigo?

- Que eres una Gryffindor- dijo acercándose y mirándome amenazadoramente

- Ya ¿Y?

- ¿ Acaso los inútiles amiguitos tuyos no te han explicado nada?

- Haber, primero que nada, no sé de que me estás hablando y, honestamente, no me interesa. Y segundo, anda con tu resentimiento a hablarle a alguien que se quiera tragar la mierda que estás hablando.- y me retiré, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí así que seguí caminando hacía ningún lado ya que no sabía dónde estaba el salón de Transformaciones.  
  
Por suerte me encontré con Harry, que me miró con cara de interrogación.  
  
- ¿ Que hacías hablando con Malfoy?

- ¿ Con quien?

- Malfoy.

- ¿ El rubio simpático?

- ¿Simpático? ¿ Malfoy?

- Estaba siendo irónica, Harry

- ¿ Te hizo algo?- me preguntó pero justo Malfoy apareci

- Uy, San Potter al rescate. Enséñale a la nueva acerca de ciertas cosas de Hogwarts.

- Cállate Malfoy.- le dijo con odio.

- Oye, cómprate una vida y déjanos tranquilos- de verdad este tipo me estaba hartando

- Créeme que muchos quisieran tener mi vida. Incluso t

- ¿ Vivir pendiente del resto? ¿ Vivir como un resentido por quizá que se yo motivo? ¿ Ser una persona realmente tediosa? Yo paso, pero gracias por la oferta.  
  
Él solo me miró y se fue sin decir nada. En cambio Harry me miraba asombrado. De verdad me estaba dando susto que me mirara as  
  
- Eso fue genial.

- Lo que sea. Ahora necesito pedirte dos favores.

- ¿Cuales?

- Que me digas quien es él, y que me lleves al Transformaciones, por que no tengo idea donde esta el salón.  
  
Harry soltó una carcajada y empezó a caminar seguido por mí. Entramos al salón, y lo primero que vi fue una mirada casi reprobatoria de Hermione por que alcanzamos a entrar justo a tiempo. Me tuve que sentar con Harry. Entró la profesora McGonagall y empezó con la clase. De allí no paso nada muy emocionante  
  
El resto de las clases tampoco fueron muy entretenidas que digamos. Ya para los últimos minutos de Encantamientos de verdad quería salir de allí. Por suerte mis súplicas fueron escuchadas y salimos de clases  
  
- Creo que para ser tu primer día no ha estado tan mal.- me dijo Hermione.

- Pero creo que hubiera sido mejor si no te hubieras encontrado con Malfoy- me comentó Harry

- ¿ Malfoy?- preguntó Ron

- Si, y que manera de contestarle.- Harry de verdad quedó impresionado.

- No exageres. Ahora necesito que cumplas el favor que te pedí.

- De acuerdo, vamos a la sala común.  
  
Y todos lo seguimos. Llegamos a la torre y nos sentamos. Loa chicos me explicaron todo el asunto de la rivalidad Gryffindor-Slytherin y por que Malfoy, cuyo nombre es Draco, era tan molesto.  
  
- Chicos, es mejor que repasemos algo de lo que nos enseñaron en clase.- Hermione se levantó del asiento y subió al cuarto.

- ¿Ella siempre es así?- pregunt

- Sí, todos los días.

- Esa niña necesita seriamente de un _PENE_

- ¿QUÉ?- tanto Harry como Ron me miraron con caras de sorpresa e impacto

- Un _PENE_, _P_or _E_ntretención _N_o _E_studio. Que mente de alcantarilla son ustedes dos.- y sucumbí ante un ataque de risa incontrolable.  
  
Después de eso, bajamos a comer. Me senté con los muchachos, nos reímos un rato y nuestra cena fue bastante agradable. El sueño empezó a hacerse presente así que decidimos ir a la torre Gryffindor.

- Chicos, voy al baño. Los veo en la torre- les dije cuando salimos del comedor  
  
Una vez que por fin iba camino a la torre escuché algo que me llamó la atención  
  
- Y esa nueva, Pratt, cree que puede venir a decirme que mi vida no vale nada. Se nota que no me conoce, que no sabe lo que puede hacer Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy, has estado hablando de ella todo el rato. ¿ Qué es lo que te sucede con esta chica?

- ¿ Qué insinúas Blaise? ¿ Qué yo puedo tener algún interés en esa Gryffindor? Por favor, las estupideces que dices

- Detente y mírate, y luego dime si no es sospechoso que te hayas pasado desde que salimos del comedor hasta ahora hablando de ella, y que hoy día no le hayas respondido algo cuando discutían antes de clases.

- Estas loco Zabini, además de ser Gryffindor, es nueva. Es imposible que me guste.

- Allá tu. Pero ya te darás cuenta.  
  
Hasta allí seguí escuchando. Ese Zabini tiene que estar loco. O sea, alguien que no sabe decir más que cosas negativas no puede ser querido por nadie. No sé, tal vez alguien lo quiera. La cosa es que me fui a mi torre. Llegué y estaban los chicos en la sala común. Queríamos quedarnos conversando, así que cuando se fue la última persona aparte de nosotros, subí por mi radio pequeña, esa que se supone que en Hogwarts no debería funcionar, pero mi padre encantó para que lo haga, ya que sabía que para mí era una tortura estar sin música. Puse un CD de música rock, a los chicos no pareció molestarles. Nos quedamos conversando un buen rato hasta que Hermione nos obligo a ir a dormir.


	3. Guerras declaradas

Primero que nada, gracias a la gente que me dejó reviews... lo más probable es que no hubiera continuado la historia si no fuera por ese pekeño gesto.  
  
CAPITULO 3: GUERRAS DECLARADAS  
  
Esa mañana, cuando bajé al comedor, estaba más acostumbrada a levantarme temprano, así que mi cara no estaba hinchada ni nada por el estilo. Lo cual es bueno. El asunto es que llegue al comedor, me senté con los chicos, me prepare mi usual plato de cereales, e iba a comer cuando noté las caras de "alegría" que tenían ellos.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunt

- ¿Viste el horario? Nos toca pociones.- dijo Ron

- Ahora me explican la relación entre eso y por qué sus caras están así.

- La clase la imparte Snape.- dijo Harry

- Ya, ¿y?

- Es el peor profesor de todo el colegio, es un prepotente engreído y su única función es hacer nuestras vidas miserables. Además es el jefe de casa Slytherin.- fue la explicación que dio Ron

- Ok, eso me explica sus caras.

- Y a él no le gusta que lleguemos tarde.- así que gracias a ese aporte de Hermione, engullí mi desayuno y Harry espero que terminara para llevarme al aula de pociones, le agradecí su compresión ya que llevo 3 días en el colegio y es imposible que me conozca el castillo de memoria

Entramos en las mazmorras, esta vez me senté con Hermione. Estaba empezando a pensar en como conseguir un PC cuando veo que entra Malfoy y un montón de Slytherins.  
  
- Explícame eso- le exigí a Hermione

- Se me olvido decirte, la clase es con los de Slytherin.

- Ahora tengo un motivo para odiar esta clase.

- Créeme que vas a tener de sobra.  
  
De la nada un portazo hizo callar a Hermione y llamó mi atención al frente del salón.  
  
- Ese es Snape- me dijo ella en un susurro.

- Ok, ¿ Y quien va a ser el alma caritativa que le va a regalar un shampoo por favor?- realmente su pelo grasiento era impresionante. Creo que la ultima vez que vi tanta grasa junta fue en una hamburguesa de una cadena de comida rápida.  
  
Hermione se aguantó la risa y yo dirigí mi mirada hacia el profesor, que, al parecer, estaba esperando que hubiera más silencio del sepulcral que ya había.  
  
- Bien, espero que este año no sean tan inoperantes como el anterior. Veo un rostro nuevo. Señorita...

- Pratt

- Bien, espero que no sea una completa inútil como sus compañeros. Haber, nómbreme cuatro ingredientes de la poción encogedora.

- Ehh... - estaba haciendo memoria

- ¿Acaso no sabe, señorita Pratt?

- Raíces de margarita, oruga rebanada, un bazo de rata y rocío de jugo de sanguijuela.

- Bien. Y bueno, la poción que deben preparar hoy esta en la pizarra. ¿Alguna consulta?  
  
Levanté mi mano  
  
- Profesor, ¿ Y mis puntos por haber respondido la pregunta que me hizo?

- ¿Puntos? ¿Por responder algo que tenía la obligación de saber? No lo creo. 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su impertinencia.- me dijo

- Profesor Snape, creo que esta siendo injusto.

- Esta es mi clase, yo determino qué es justo y que no

- Sé que esta es su clase, señor, está más que claro y nadie se lo discute, pero creo que esos puntos son un derecho que debo exigir. ¿Sabe lo que es un derecho, cierto?

- Señorita Pratt, ¿esta intentando tomarme el pelo?

- Créame señor, que lo que menos quiero en este instante es tomarle el pelo- dije mirando su grasienta cabellera.

- Me parece- respondió él, al parecer no entendió lo que dije- Comiencen a preparar sus pociones.  
  
La clase siguió y yo no quise reclamar por mis puntos, pero creo que me gané el odio de Snape después de lo que le dije, ya que la cara que adoptaba al mirarme no era muy linda que digamos.  
  
Les prometo que lo único que quería era que las clases acabaran por el día. Tener pociones, transformaciones y adivinación en un día no es entretenido. Lo que más quería era poder poner música y estar echada sin hacer nada, así que apenas bajamos del aula de adivinación con los chicos corrimos a la sala común. Busqué mi radio y coloqué un CD.  
  
_Al nacer ya eres parte de esta sociedad, bienvenido chaval_

___  
Clasificadle en un nuevo carné de identidad_

_ Ya eres uno más, ya eres uno más  
_

_  
_Así partía la canción que coloque. Los chicos me miraban interesados.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Algún problema con la música?- pregunt

- No, es que la letra es un tanto... - comenzó Harry

- ¿Un tanto que?

- No lo sé... es distinta a las típicas.... lo que dice es verdad, pero es lo que nadie reconoce.

- Por eso me gusta.  
  
_Ingresarás en una escuela por tu educación  
  
Te vamos a preparar A cometer los errores que cometo yo  
  
Te vamos a integrar, ya eres uno más  
_

-Lo siento, pero me gusta ser directa. Y no me conformo con lo que me dicen.- fue mi respuesta a sus caras de interrogación

- Tengo Hambre.- fue el comentario de Ron- bajemos a cenar.  
  
Bajé al gran salón, a pesar de que andaba medio inapetente. Al empezar la cena, comí algunas cucharadas del puré de patatas que me había servido. Pero luego me puse a juguetear con él. Hice una casita, un perfil de una cara, un escudo y una guitarra. Me serví una cucharada, y me iba a poner la cuchara en la boca cuando el codo de Hermione empujó mi brazo haciendo que casi soltara la cuchara. Por suerte la agarré del mango, pero con el puré mirando hacia la persona al frente mío, que era Harry. Sin pensarlo dos veces ( cosa que lamento) puse mi dedo y formé una catapulta. Todo el puré fue a parar en la nariz de Harry, quien no dudó en devolvérmelo, pero su puntería falló y fue a dar en la cara de Seamus.  
  
- ¿Pero que demo.... – fue lo que alcanzó a decir Hermione antes de que un poco de comida aterrizara en su cara.  
  
En ese mismo instante se inició una guerra de comida impresionante. Yo salí corriendo antes de que Harry me alcanzara y se vengara por haberle lanzado puré a la cara. Mucha gente ya se había puesto de pie y corría por el comedor, pero igual me topé con Malfoy, estaba de pie frente mío.  
  
- ¿ De quien arrancas, Pratt?- me dijo, estaba relativamente limpio. Tenía un poco de salsa en su rostro, nada más.  
  
Miré mi mano, en ella tenía un puñado de puré con mucha salsa de carne. Sonreí y me acerque a él.  
  
- Pratt, ¿qué pretendes?- retrocedió unos pasos mirándome extrañado, pero yo fui más rápida y le planté el puré en toda su cara, con logré una carcajada de parte de muchos.

¡¡¡DETENGANSE AHORA MISMO!!!!- gritó Snape, así que volví velozmente a mi asiento.- ¿C"MO ES POSIBLE QUE SE COMPORTEN DE ESTA MANERA?

- Tranquilo Severus- dijo Dumbledore- creo que una guerra de comida cada cierto tiempo es buena, pero también debo admitir que se han salido de contexto. Señorita Ravyn Pratt, señor Harry Potter, ambos deberán cumplir castigo la próxima semana.

- ¿Por qué? – exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Por iniciar la guerra de comida.- respondió el director. No nos quedó otra opción que asumir el castigo y sentarnos a terminar el poco de comida que quedaba en los platos.  
  
Finalmente subí a la torre cubierta de comida, riendo con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Al llegar a la torre subí corriendo, agarré mi toalla y me encerré en el baño, pese a los reclamos de Hermione, Parvati y Lavender. Me duché y me vestí, ya que no quería dormirme de inmediato. Baje a la sala común, donde me encontré con Harry.  
  
- ¿ Qué haces aquí? ¿Por que no te has bañado aún?- le pregunt

- Ron está en la ducha ahora

- Yo fui más rápida que el resto y me duche primero.

- Si, se nota.

- Harry, perdón por haber causado que nos castigaran. Fue mi culpa y tu no tienes por qué cumplir el castigo.

- Pero yo te seguí el juego, así que también es mi culpa.  
  
Yo sonreí y me acerqué a él. Con un dedo retiré un poco de salsa que tenía en la mejilla y me la comí. No sé por qué Harry en ese instante se puso demasiado colorado. Se veía muy tierno. Yo le sonreí y justo en ese instante bajo Dean Thomas  
  
- Harry, la ducha está libre.

- Yo... este... me voy a bañar.- dijo nervioso y subió por las escaleras al cuarto de los hombres

- ¿Y a este que le pasa?- me preguntó Dean. Yo me encogí de hombros.

- No lo sé, pero me voy a acostar. Buenas noches.- y subí a mi cuarto.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
espero que les guste este capitulo, acepto sugerencias, ya que la historia no esta terminada.  
  
Personalmente, no me gusta mucho eso de poner pedazos de canciones en la historia, pero en este caso es necesario, ya que la música dice mucho de la personalidad de Ravyn.  
  
No los molesto más...dejen reviews...adios...  
  
PD: perséfone..... SOY TU ANO!!


	4. feliz cumpleaños

MMM VOLVI...  
  
CAPITULO 4: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS  
  
Ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde que entré al colegio. Debo decir que mi relación con los chicos a progresado bastante. Hermione es realmente simpática... cuando se relaja. Es inteligente, así que nuestras charlas tienen bastante más contenido que las que pueden tener cualquier par de seres unineuronales de los que habitan en el castillo. Con Ron nos llevamos genial. Él se muestra muy interesado en lo que sé de las cosas muggle. Estuvo obsesionado con el funcionamiento de mi equipo de música por un par de días. Harry y yo hemos conversado demasiado. Realmente está interesado en mi música. Me contó que el nunca se preocupó de escuchar música y saber cual le gusta por que sus tíos lo trataban, no, mejor dicho, lo tratan mal. Bueno, el asunto es que le gustaron mis CD's. A Ron también, pero no tanto como a Harry. Creo que se siente identificado.  
  
También dentro de lo que ha sido mi corta estancia hasta ahora tuve un par de encuentros con Malfoy. Creo que a ese muchacho de verdad le gusta que le digan unas cuantas verdades a la cara. Y confirme otra de mis grandes sospechas, Snape si me odia.  
  
La cosa es que la noche del jueves 19 de septiembre me encontraba recostada en mi cama leyendo una novela muggle, cuando entró Hermione al cuarto.  
  
- Alcancé a llegar justo a tiempo, la biblioteca estaba a punto de ser cerrada. Por suerte pude sacar el libro para terminar la redacción para el profesor Binns- dijo  
  
- ¿Esa sobre Brígido el estítico? – pregunté yo.  
  
- Si  
  
- Pero mañana no nos toca Historia de la Magia.  
  
- Lo sé, mañana es viernes.- me dijo  
  
_"Mañana es viernes"_ comencé a reflexionar. _"Mañana es viernes 20 de septiembre. ¡¡¡Mañana es 20 de septiembre!!! Pero mañana es viernes; Viernes = Pociones; Pociones = puaj!"  
_  
Diciéndole buenas noches a las chicas, me acosté, cerré las cortinas de mi cama y me dormí casi inmediatamente.  
  
Cuando desperté, vi sobre mis pies un sobre. Sonreí y corrí las cortinas de mi cama para que entrara más luz. Vi que Hermione ya estaba vistiéndose .  
  
- Buenos días- me salud  
  
- Buenos días – respondí sonriente mientras me sentaba a leer mi carta.

_Ravyn:  
  
¡ Feliz cumpleaños, hija! Te deseamos que lo pases muy bien, que disfrutes tu día especial. Esperamos que te esté yendo bien con tus clases y que estés con gente que te trate bien.  
  
Cuidate mucho y escribe pronto  
  
Besos y abrazos.  
  
Papá y Mam  
  
PD: Tu regalo de cumpleaños debería llegar en algún minuto del día.  
_Esbocé una sonrisa y rápidamente me dirigí al baño. Después de vestirme, bajé al gran salón con los chicos. Una vez que estuvo servido el desayuno, mire como Hermione (sentada frente mío) se sumergía en un libro de Aritmancia.  
  
En eso entraron las lechuzas con el correo. Todos pusimos nuestras miradas en 6 lechuzas que traían un paquete alargado. Las lechuzas se empezaron a acercar a mí, y mi cara de pánico debe haber sido digna de una película de terror. Las lechuzas dejaron su carga frente a mí, lo que atrajo la atención de todos.  
  
Luego dos lechuzas más dejaron un paquete cuadrado bastante grande. Y luego una serie de otras lechuzas dejaron varios paquetes más, de distintos tamaños y muchas cartas. De a poco dejé de vera Hermione por la cantidad de objetos que tenía enfrente.  
  
- ¿Por qué recibes tantos paquetes?- preguntó Ron bastante intrigado.  
  
Yo no respondí, pues estaba intentando abrir un sobre. En su interior encontré una tarjeta de felicitaciones. La abrí y con una voz estridente comenzó a cantarme cumpleaños feliz. Creo que me puse de un color rojo nunca antes visto.  
  
- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas de cumpleaños? – me regañó Hermione una vez que la tarjeta se quedó en silencio.  
  
- Por que si no fuera por esto, no me acordaría ni yo- le mentí. Obviamente si me acordaba, pero no me gusta publicar que voy a estar de cumpleaños.  
  
- De todas maneras, feliz cumpleaños- me dijo ella y me dio un pequeño abrazo.  
  
- Si, feliz cumpleaños- dijo Ron. Yo me acerqué y también le di un abrazo corto.  
  
- Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Harry, y yo lo abracé. Él se puso colorado y se sentó nuevamente.  
  
- Pero sigue abriendo tus regalos- me dijo Ron  
  
Y así hice, después de leer muchas cartas de antiguos compañeros de otros países y de abrir regalos de varios parientes, llegue a los 3 más importantes.  
  
El primero que abrí eran 3 cds de rock._Ravyn:  
  
Ojalá que lo pases bien en tu cumpleaños, aquí te mando un pequeño regalo. Espero te guste. Te extraño mucho... ya no tengo con quien reírme de mis estupideces. O sea, esta Amaranta, pero igual faltas tú.  
  
Suerte  
  
Pillsbury  
_Eso decía la pequeña carta que venía. Era de mi mejor amigo, Pillsbury. En realidad no se llama así, se llama Pauloc, pero de alguna manera lo empezamos a llamar así. No se por qué.  
  
Abrí el siguiente paquete. Tenía 2 libros. Eran dos novelas muggle. Comencé a leer la carta._Ravyn:  
  
Feliz cumpleaños. Como te explico que te extraño mucho y que me da mucha pena no poder estar contigo para tus 17 años. Se suponía que cuando cumplieras 17 Pillsbury y yo te raptaríamos e iríamos a algún pub. Pero por obvias circunstancias, no se puede. Espero que no nos hallas cambiado por otras personas allá, mira que si lo hiciste deberé ir y eliminarlos a todos. Jajaja, no. Bueno, te mando esos libros para que no caigas en la desesperación y te acuerdes de nosotros. Ojalá pueda verte pronto.  
  
Cuídate y... pórtate mal, como siempre. (por lo menos yo lo sigo haciendo)  
  
Besos  
  
Amaranta  
_Amaranta es mi mejor amiga. La conocí cuando tenía 7 años. Hemos sido amigas desde siempre. Creo que es la única persona que puede comprender como soy yo totalmente. Si tuviera que decir que hay alguien igual a mi en el mundo, diría que es ella. Pillsbury y Amaranta son muggles, pero saben que yo soy bruja. Creo que me hace bien que sean mis amigos, pues así no pierdo el contacto con el mundo muggle.  
  
En ese instante no sabía que sentir. Por una parte estaba muy alegre, pues mis amigos me habían escrito, pero también estaba triste, porque no los tenía a mi lado. Creo que algo de eso se reflejó en mi cara, porque los chicos me miraron con evidente preocupación. Les sonreí y decidí alegrarme porque por lo menos no me sentía sola. Pillsbury y Amaranta eran irremplazables, pero los chicos estaban cumpliendo las mismas funciones.  
  
Finalmente decidí abrir el paquete más grande. Rasgué el envoltorio y me encontré con una caja. Removí la tapa y allí explote de felicidad. Adentro había una guitarra. Una guitarra eléctrica. Miré una pequeña tarjeta._Feliz cumpleaños. Tu mamá y tu papá.  
  
PD: está hechizada, así que funciona en el castillo.  
_

_  
_Allí mismo me puse a saltar como loca, mientras mucha gente se acerco a ver la guitarra. Era negra con rojo. Brillaba de una manera asombrosa. Era perfecta. Miré el otro paquete, el cuadrado. Rasgué el papel y encontré el amplificador. Ahora si, nada podía ser mejor.  
  
- Guau, una guitarra eléctrica. Nunca nos dijiste que tocabas guitarra.- dijo Dean Thomas, acercándose más aun a mirar la belleza que tenía yo en mis manos.  
  
- Para que les iba a decir, si acá nadie tenía guitarras.- fue mi respuesta.  
  
- Ravyn, mejor ve a guardarla a la torre, que ya falta poco para que empiecen las clases- me aconsejó Hermione, como siempre tan responsable  
  
- Mmm, tienes razón. El problema es como me llevo todo esto a la torre.  
  
- Yo te ayudo- se ofreció Harry. Así que tomamos mis cosas y nos fuimos a la torre.  
  
El día fue normal, en el sentido de las clases. En realidad, no tengo moral para decir algo acerca de las clases, ya que lo único en que pensé fue en mi guitarra, así que las clases no las escuché para nada.

Al terminar la clase de pociones, Snape me pidió "amablemente que me quedara limpiando un par de calderos que había usado el mismo. Cuando terminé de lavarlos, cosa que no es muy grata de hacer, en especial con el profesor a tus espaldas, sal y me encontré con Malfoy. Ya estaba preparando mi arsenal de respuestas cuando me dijo

- ¿Terminaste de lavar los calderos ya, Pratt?- dijo cinicamente

- ¿Te importa?- dije irónicamente

- Si, necesito hablar con el profesor Snape.

- Todo tuyo.- dije mientras me disponía a irme

- Oye- me dijo antes de que me fuera- Feliz cumpleaños.- y entró a la mazmorra.

Honestamente, no supe como reaccionar, hasta que recorde cierta belleza que aguardaba por mi en mi cuarto

Después de eso corrí a la torre, entré en mi cuarto, tomé mi guitarra, la conecté al amplificador y toqué. Toqué lo que se me venía a la mente. Lo que quisiera, lo que sentía. Hasta que llego Parvati y me cortó toda mi inspiración cuando me hizo callar por que estaba con dolor de ovarios.  
  
Bajé a la sala común, como había más gente no llevé el amplificador y me senté en un rincón relativamente alejado. Estaba de lo más feliz tocando que sé yo canción que se me acababa de ocurrir cuando alguien se sentó al lado mío. Era Dean.  
  
- Sigue tocando no más, pretende que yo no estoy  
  
- No puedo  
  
- ¿Hace cuanto que tocas guitarra?- me preguntó.  
  
- Hace como 3 años. Me encanta.  
  
- Yo toco batería. Pero por razones obvias me dedico a ella sólo en verano.  
  
- Mmm podrían tener batería en el colegio, así podría saber cómo tocas.  
  
- Cierto. Necesito mucho botar tensiones pegándole a tambores.- bromeó él.- Jajaja, podríamos hasta tener un grupo.  
  
- ¿ Sabes que? Se me ocurrió una idea- le dije mientras sonreía de una manera maliciosa.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
un nuevo capitulo. Ya saben más cosas acerca de Ravyn y su vida fuera de Hogwarts. Y saben que se trae algo entre manos.  
  
Eso... mmm ..reviews!  
  
Ahh.... Perséfone.... tengo una tubería rota.....XD 


	5. Son sueños

CAPITULO 5: SON SUEÑOS

El día de mi cumpleaños ya estaba llegando a su fin cuando Dean me había comentado de que el tocaba batería en el verano, porque sus padres eran muggles, bla bla. En ese mismo instante mi cerebro comenzó a operar de forma maquiavélica. Le había dicho que tenía una idea, pero no le dije cual.

El fin de semana paso sin pena ni gloria. Hacer deberes un domingo no es lindo.

El lunes, sacrificadamente desperté antes que Hermione, saqué una hoja de una libreta que tenía a mano y escribí a mis padres, dándoles gracias por el genial regalo que me habían mandado y pidiéndoles un favorcito. Mientras yo cerraba el sobre, Hermione despertó, al igual que Lavender. Parvati seguía durmiendo, probablemente por el efecto del medicamento que le recetaron. Yo me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí a la lechucería. Mande la famosa cartita y bajé al comedor. iba a mascar mi tostada cuando aparecieron los muchachos. Ron tenía cara de no sentirse bien, aunque no estoy segura si parte de eso se debía al sueño. La perspectiva de tener Historia de la Magia como primera clase no mejoraba el animo de nadie. Así que el desayuno fue bastante tranquilo, hasta que Neville se enredó sacando un rollo de pergamino que estaba siendo mordido por el libro de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas.

En fin, recuperé el sueño perdido durante la clase de Binns, Hermione, mi salvadora, anotó las fechas que entran en el examen de la próxima clase. Durante Adivinación, deje que mi yo interior se fuera volando y mi inconciencia dibujó un PC en un pedacito de pergamino que Harry había desechado. Mi e-mail debería estar colapsando si es que mi cuenta no se había vencido.

-ey, Ravyn, la clase acabó- Harry me miraba con cierta preocupación- Pensé que el único que se adormilaba con esta clase era Ron, pero me equivoqué.

- eee, si, o sea , no. Da lo mismo- fue mi incoherente respuesta.

Iba yo alegremente saliendo de la clase cuando

- Acabo de ver pasar una túnica roñosa. Oh pero si es Weasley.- dijo una voz fría.

- Cállate Malfoy- dijo Ron comenzando a enrojecer

- Pero si es tu símbolo, Weasley. Cualquiera que ve una túnica roñosa asume que es de tu familia.

- Piérdete Malfoy- secundó Harry

- Pero si yo solo digo la verdad- Draco actuó como si se sintiera ofendido, logrando risas de esos dos gorilas que lo siguen a todos lados.

- Malfoy, - lo llamé- tu, con todo el dinero que tienes, ¿ no te alcanza para comprarte una vida? Por que, si así es, te regalo una para navidad, ¿ok? – tomé a Ron por el brazo y junto con Harry seguimos caminado hacia la torre Gryffindor.

- Eso fue genial- comentó Ron

Creo que si Malfoy no me odiaba antes, ahora si que lo hacía. Probablemente fue a llorarle a Snape y este también me odie aun más.

Dos días después comprobé que tenia razón en este ultimo punto. Snape me odiaba más. Estábamos en clases, tratando de soportar la tortura que implica ver el pelo de dicho sujeto.

- Señor Longbottom- dijo- ¿Puedo preguntar por que su poción esta amarilla, siendo que debe ser rosada?

- No lo sé señor- contesto Neville, tembloroso.

- ¿Será tal vez por su incapacidad mental para unir una serie de letras y leer en la pizarra que la baba de caracol se añade a los 15 minutos de hervida y no antes?

- Profesor Snape- Harry llamó la atención del profesor- La instrucción no se ve clara en esa parte de la pizarra.

- Potter, creo que te convendría revisar tu anteojos. El señor Malfoy ha hecho la poción perfectamente.

- Mis anteojos están bien

- Potter, castigado por mentiroso.

- Profesor- protesté- no me parece justo que castigue a Ha...

- No pedí su opinión, señorita Pratt, y usted también será castigada por apoyar la mentira de su compañero.

Mala idea la mía de meter las narices donde no me corresponde. Al final de la clase, Snape nos informó que al día siguiente nos presentáramos a las 7 de la tarde para que nos informará en qué consistía el castigo.

- Potter, veo que Pratt te ha superado en defender a la gente, ahora te defienden a ti- dijo con sorna Malfoy

- Malfoy ¿Cuánto te pagan?- pregunté

- ¿De que hablas?

- Yo creo que para que alguien sea tan insoportable, tienen que pagarle bien- con Harry nos dimos la vuelta y comenzamos a caminar

- Me las pagarás Sangre Sucia- gritó Malfoy

Al escuchar, no me resistí y me di vuelta.

- Haber, haber, haber. En primer lugar, no puedes ser tan arcaico para ocupar esos términos. Segundo, pensé que tenías un poco más de intelecto. Y tercero, que yo sepa, en mi familia hacer rato que circula la magia, así que de sangre sucia no tengo ni un pelo. ¿ esta claro?- le dirigí mi mejor cara de odio y asco y me fui

Llegamos a la torre, dejé a Harry en la sala común contándole a Ron y a Hermione nuestro encuentro con Malfoy, subí, tome mi libreta y volví a la sala común. Idiotamente dejé mi lápiz arriba así que Hermione me prestó una pluma y tinta. Mientras los chicos conversaban acerca de cuanto odiaban a Malfoy, de la cantidad de deberes que había puesto McGonagall y de lo odioso que era Snape, yo le escribía a Amaranta una carta contándole acerca de mi vida acá.

Bajamos a cenar y Dean se acercó y me preguntó si podía usar mi guitarra un rato. No me negué, pues yo no la usaría esa noche, ya que iba a hacer una redacción para Binns.

Cuando finalmente me encontré en la sala común con Harry, Ron, Hermione y una tonelada de libros para la redacción, entendí que una larga noche se acercaba.

- Hermione ¿ que haces?- preguntó Harry al ver que ella no se sentaba en la mesa a trabajar con nosotros

- Ya he terminado mi trabajo de Historia de la magia.- contestó sentándose cerca de la chimenea y sacando palillos para tejer.

- ¿Sabes? A veces creo que vives demasiado en función de los deberes- le dijo Ron, tratando de ser lo más suave posible, pero esto no funcionó. Hermione se levanto furiosa y se encerró en el cuarto de las chicas. La cara de incomprensión de Ron era espectacular- ¿Y Ahora que hice?- preguntó el pelirrojo, que al no obtener respuesta tomó sus cosas y nos dijo que se iba a acostar.

Harry y yo nos reímos un rato. Ron no dejaría de meter la pata nunca por más señales que uno le diera. Volvimos al trabajo por unos minutos, me recosté en la mesa apoyada en mi brazo derecho para leer un poco sobre un duende.

- Ravyn – me dijo Harry

- ¿Qué?- él acercó su silla

- El otro día me estaba preguntando si...

- ¿Si qué? ¿Harry, que pasa? – pregunté al ver que se acercaba lentamente. Y de un minuto a otro me besó. Era un beso suave, tierno, de esos en que a una se le eriza la piel. "este chico sabe" pensé.

- Ravyn, te amo, eres mi mundo, eres todo para mi- me decía aceleradamente una vez que dejo de besarme- Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre- mi corazón iba a mil por hora- Ravyn te amo, me escuchas...Ravyn...Ravyn

De repente abrí los ojos y Harry me tenía por el brazo y me remecía. ¡ Dios Santo! Había sido un sueño.¡Como es posible que haya soñado que Harry Potter me besaba! Más encima es menor que yo. Decir que en ese instante me ruboricé es poco. No podía mirar a Harry, siendo que el me miraba con cara de preocupación. Pensé en que tenía que contarle a Amaranta, pero me arrepentí al instante. Ya sabía cual sería su respuesta:" es tu inconsciente, tienes que hacerle caso, refleja tu interior". Pero yo no quería besar a Harry. Es tierno y todo, pero... no.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir- dijo él. Yo solo atiné a asentir. Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la escalera

- Ravyn- me llamó. Sentí mis latidos a full

-¿ A?

- Se te quedaba tu libreta

- Gracias- dije recibiéndola- buenas noches- y subí rapidamente a mi cuarto.

Las chicas ya dormían cuando entre. Una vez en cama no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había soñado. Aun no me convencía. Me di un par de vueltas en la cama pensando que significaba el sueño hasta que me dormí.


End file.
